


dates and all that

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Boyfriends, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: “every time is a good time for a drink, moon.” kevin whispered to himself as he went to grab his champagne bottle and a glass. he stared at another glass for a minute, calculating the probability of sangyeon accepting his offer of finishing a champagne bottle at 5pm of a tuesday night.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	dates and all that

**Author's Note:**

> this was quick and it's just happy sangkev. we need more sangkev. pls write more sangkev.

no matter how much kevin tried to avoid the thought or jump over it, at times where his surrounding was quiet and his hands were empty, his mind always got occupied with one specific man. for instance now, when he sat down by his window and left his gaze wandering outside and down to the backyard of the four story building he lived in. he was on the first apartment, the closest to the green area and the couches that made a small sitting area around the wide table. 

the building didn’t even feel like one, it was more like a big house for kevin. it only had three apartment floors; first one for him, the second for some nice guy that only actually came three months every year and the third for sangyeon, the one he’s keen on. it was only them, currently, their friend having left a couple of weeks ago. 

they grew on each other rather quickly with them spending most of their time in one small place that was in reality pretty big for only the two of them. kevin was a student with classes that were pretty light; only three courses every week day. that allowed him to stay at home a lot, every day after 2pm. sangyeon was a new graduate with enough money to let him have at least a year of leisure before work; heirs thing, kevin assumed. 

yet, kevin always noticed sangyeon going out some days wearing a formal attire. he also heard him express his thoughts about those days sometimes, when he would be sitting on one of the couches in the garden before sangyeon joins him after coming back. their relationship was mostly like that; easy talks and natural meetups every now and then. 

but kevin was someone attracted to intelligence, elegance, kindness, beauty; all things sangyeon had. on more than one occasion when kevin needed help with some numerical assignment, he always referred to sangyeon’s help. and on occasions like that, he sometimes still didn’t understand why the graph was increasing but he couldn’t get himself to ask again. 

sometimes he didn’t ask because he just didn’t care about education at that moment. other times he didn’t ask because he felt that if sangyeon was to stay for a minute longer, he would incline upwards like the graph and meet the maximum point, kissing the elder. kevin estimated that sangyeon would kiss back most of the time but he still had his insecurities. 

he was never sure if sangyeon’s hand touching his when they took walks was accidental or not. he didn’t know if the times sangyeon knocked on his door in the evening and asked him to go eat at some restaurant were sangyeon asking him on a date, even though it felt very much so. he was confused if sangyeon’s arm at the back of the couch, behind his back, was the elder’s way of expressing possession interest with kevin. everything was too much yet nothing at once. 

kevin sighed and got off his seat, stretching then flapping his arms for a second to relax his muscles and ease off whatever tension hidden in them. he looked at the clock then clicked his tongue, “every time is a good time for a drink, moon.” kevin whispered to himself as he went to grab his champagne bottle and a glass. he stared at another glass for a minute, calculating the probability of sangyeon accepting his offer of finishing a champagne bottle at 5pm of a tuesday night. 

the slim boy shrugged and grabbed the other glass before making his way down and out to the garden. he set the items down and sat on the two-seat couch with crossed legs, leaning to the right with his phone in his hand to call the elder. kevin pressed the phone to his ear and lifted his head to look up to sangyeon’s apartment. “hello.” he heard the elder answer through the phone, kevin smiled small and let his legs down to the ground again.

“busy tonight?” sangyeon hummed before denying, “not really, i don’t think i have anything to do this week, just passing time.” kevin smiled and leaned forward, pulling the glasses closer to him, “champagne is ready, im down, give me some of your free time.” kevin hung up the phone before the other replied and looked up again. 

he smiled at his expectations coming to reality in front of his eyes. sangyeon stood by his window and looked down at him. kevin waved his hand and ushered him to come down, shaking the empty glass in front of his face. he saw sangyeon smile and shake his head before disappearing from the window, a satisfactory feeling blooming in his chest as he poured the alcohol in both glasses.

“no classes tomorrow, i assume?” kevin hummed and nodded before looking up at the elder. “yeah, tomorrow’s a break and i figured it would be nice to dry up a champagne bottle with my favorite person.” sangyeon sat down beside the younger, thanking him after taking the glass from kevin. “this early, though?” they clicked their glasses together before taking a sip simultaneously, kevin nodding and licking his lips after swallowing the liquid, “this early, sir.”

sangyeon laughed quietly at the honorific, taking another gulp and resting back against the thick cushion. kevin savored every gulp, keeping the atmosphere quiet with only small breaths and hums being heard from the two of them every couple of minutes. kevin refilled his glass once he was done, leaning back and moving the bottle to sangyeon’s glass to do the same, determined to actually dry up the bottle. 

the younger took a quiet gulp from his drink before turning to sit sideways on the couch, his back against the arm rest and his knees pulled up to his chest. he didn’t know why he felt so free that time. it was a good feeling, nothing bad, but somehow new. he felt untouchable and so care-free nothing can ever bother or move him. he felt like he owned everything in the world and that it was all under his control. it was such an airy feeling, so heavenly he wanted to feel like that all the time.

kevin wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them closer to his chest as his eyes got fixed on sangyeon drinking his champagne. he tilted his head to the side and watched sangyeon’s throat bulge and smooth down after he swallowed the drink, his chin slightly tilted up and his lips glistening from the mix of the alcohol and his tongue licking across them after every gulp. “are you dating someone?” kevin was filled with innocence when he asked that, sincerely, he was just curious.

sangyeon, on the other hand, stiffened and felt his stomach tie a small knot in it somewhere. he rested the glass on the table in front of him and turned to look at kevin with raised eyebrows. kevin was still the same; his features relaxed and calm, eyes dark yet shining, skin pale with very faint pink spots on his cheeks, lips parted as he inhaled slowly from his mouth. “what’s with the sudden question?” kevin shrugged, sipping from his glass before letting go of his legs.

he lifted himself up and curled one leg under him, letting the other one dangle from the couch, still sitting sideways to face the elder. “just wondering. are you seeing someone?” now after that, kevin started to feel the airy emotions drive away from him. in the second prior to sangyeon’s reply, kevin’s head was starting to fill with scolding, would he be able not to overreact if the elder said that he was indeed seeing someone?

“im not dating or seeing anyone, kevin.” sangyeon faced him as well now, mirroring kevin’s position and locking their eyes together as the younger took a brief sip from his glass. kevin smiled gingerly and moved to take another final sip before filling up their glasses again. “let’s slow down a bit, sweetheart.” sangyeon rubbed his hand shortly over kevin’s back, watching the golden liquid color the transparency of the glasses. 

kevin left both glasses on the table when he sat back on the couch. he sat properly this time, straight even, before looking over at sangyeon. kevin fondled with the elder’s shirt for a second before tugging him faintly towards him. “rest your head on my lap? wanna play with your hair.” sangyeon nodded subtly and shifted more towards the arm rest. he laid down on his back and hung his legs over the arm rest while his head propped over kevin’s thighs. 

sangyeon blocked his vision, sealing his eyelids together. kevin smiled down at him and moved one of his hands through the elder’s hair, pushing it back from his face. his other hand rested over sangyeon’s pecs, eventually moving down to his abdomen then up again in a gentle rubbing motion. sangyeon sighed out contentedly, feeling his muscles ease with every touch from the other. “do you want to date someone?” kevin bit his lip after asking quietly, unable to hold back his curiosity anymore. 

“why are you so interested in my dating life today?” sangyeon frowned in his reply yet still voiced out his question in a calm manner. kevin quickly rubbed his thumb through the knot that formed between his eyebrows, soothing it up. “do you have someone you want me to meet or something?” sangyeon opened his eyes and looked up at the other, his pupils moving around his thin face. “no. don’t have anyone i want you to meet.” 

even if he didn’t show it, sangyeon felt his heart skip a beat before gathering his full courage and asking again, “do you like me, then?” originally he meant for it to be a joke. a non-sense question that kevin would reply to with a small smack over his chest and another light laugh of his. deep down, he hoped it wouldn’t be like that though. and he thought that maybe his wishes would come true for once. “would you accept me if i say yes?” kevin immediately rambled back at him. 

“yeah.” sangyeon’s eyes softened in no time, the fire that was blazing in them at the interest earlier obviously icing down. “yeah, i like you.” kevin whispered, looking back at sangyeon’s eyes. kevin’s eyes were getting glassy, hesitation swimming around in them. “do you want to date me, then?” kevin scoffed quietly to himself, a whine leaving his lips as he tugged on sangyeon’s locks softly. 

“well yeah, smarty. i like you. i want to date you, go out with you, hold your hand, all that jazz.” kevin pouted slightly, feeling himself getting cornered by the questions when he didn’t receive any answer to his. “and i guess you are free on saturday for a proper date?” kevin opened his mouth to quietly snap another reply before closing it again and looking at sangyeon with eyes that sparkled with bewilderment, “you want to take me out on saturday? for a proper date?” 

sangyeon chuckled and gazed back at kevin with amusement. he took the younger’s hand from his chest and pecked over his knuckles slowly. “yeah? i mean, i like you too. i want to date you too and hold your hand, go out, all that jazz.” kevin whined and pinched sangyeon’s bottom lip at his mocking. he leaned down after a short second, nudging his nose against sangyeon’s. “good, then. im free on saturday for our date.” 

kevin nuzzled his nose against sangyeon’s and giggled to himself quietly. sangyeon scrunched up his face lightly and laughed at kevin’s giggle, bringing his hand up again to trail kisses over his knuckles then fingertips. kevin leaned back with a sigh, resting his head over the back of the couch. sangyeon smiled at him from his position, moving his fingers up to lightly tickle under his chin. 

the younger squirmed shortly and giggled out, carefully pushing sangyeon’s head from his lap. sangyeon sat up after that, smiling for a second at the other. kevin looked up at him when he straightened up again, a smile naturally gracing his lips as his fingertip traced over the bridge of the elder’s nose, ending its trail with a poke on the tip. sangyeon smiled and leaned down, tilting kevin’s head backwards just slightly more before leaving a small peck over his lips.

kevin smiled and chased after the soft lips, gaining himself at least four more pecks. he finally grinned widely when he was sitting up, pressed against sangyeon’s side with the tips of their noses touching lightly and his chin rested on the elder’s shoulder. “i still want to dry up the bottle, boyfriend.” sangyeon laughed at that and he couldn’t deny the burst of joy inside of him that he didn’t know he missed before. “sure thing, boyfriend.”


End file.
